1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of ski bindings, and more particularly to an improved ski binding which permits the use of stiffer plunger springs to increase the binding's lateral shock capability without a concomitant increase in the release torque.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention provides an improvement adapted for use in association with the ski binding disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,995, the aggregate disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Briefly, said U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,995 discloses a ski binding wherein the sole-plate of a boot assembly is engaged at three locations and is held in a suspended position above the upper surface of the ski. The binding is resiliently-loaded by means of a spring biased plunger acting between the ski and the sole-plate. The sole-plate is designed to separate from the ski, during a fall of the skier, in any direction away from the upper surface of the ski.
Additional details of similar known ski bindings may be shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,866 and German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2 163 892.